Sans Hoodie
by Mistress Duck
Summary: I really suck at this part so um, Sans has a major crush on Frisk and always has dreams about her wearing his hoodie. Little did he know that the woman he loved so much knew about his dreams, and decided to make it real. WARNING Smut! Sex! You know that if you're looking at M rated things.
**A/N: Just so you all know Frisk is a Girl in this story. Yes I know they are gender natural (Insert angry people here) If you don't like it leave. She is over the age of 18. I am not a pervert, Alright? Alright! Then you can continue reading! Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"So did you tell her?" Undyne asked as she pushed herself forward to meet the skeletons face. Sans turned a light shade of blue at the closeness of the fish knight. Her one good eye staring right into his eye sockets, it was very unnerving.

"No I haven't said a word about it." Sans said in a hushed voice. Undyne rolled her eye before sitting back in her spot across from him. Alphys gave him a sorry look as she took hold of her girlfriends arm to calm her.

"Come on Undyne, don't push him or he'll never do it." Alphys stated, fully knowing that Sans wasn't one to be pushed into doing something. After all the only person that could push him to do something was in fact Frisk. The skeleton had dug himself a deep grave with her and now had no escape from her charms.

"I won't do it either way." Sans said looking at the bottle of ketchup before him with a thoughtful gaze. Alphys and Undyne glanced at each other before returning their eyes to Sans.

"Why not? She going out with someone?" Undyne asked, she was ready for a fight. It had been to long since her last one after all, she would have fought more if she knew Frisk was her last fight and that fight wasn't even good. Sans just simply shook his head as he took a drink of the red condiment.

"We're just to close, if I mess up then she might never want to talk to me again." he shrugged. Undyne and Alphys looked at him with worry pasted on their faces. How on earth was he so good at hiding his emotions? Was it from the years they spent in the underground? Or was it just him being him?

"Sans?" Frisk asked walking into the kitchen. The skeleton turned around right away as her sweet voice reached his non existent ears. His face turned a light shade of blue as he looked over the girl before him. Frisk's hair was overly messy and her night shirt was half way off one of her shoulders, this was only something Sans seen in his dreams. "I woke up and you were gone." she stated still in her half asleep state. Sans left out a sigh and the girls behind him left out giggles. It was as if they were ship happy teenagers or something, oh wait, they were.

"Sorry Frisk. I had to read Pap his bed time story. I didn't know you were going to wake up." Sans laughed awkwardly. Frisk tilted her head slightly and her hair slipped to the side as if it was silk. Oh had time above ground been kind to her, in so many ways. "Go back to bed, I'll be up once I finish with my guests." Sans smiled. Frisk nodded slowly before waving to the girls behind her friend. As soon as she was gone Sans turned around to the giggling duo behind him. "Get out." he hissed as his eye flared up. Undyne was the first to make a move by picking up Alphys. The shorter girl left out a small yelp as she was carried out of their host's house.

Sans left out a sigh before he made his way back to his bedroom, now he was going to have to be back at her side. He was going to have to control himself, make sure he didn't freak her out in any way, yet he wanted to know how she tasted, he wanted to hear those sweet moans. Sans shook the thoughts out of his head before walking into the dark room. He could just barely make out Frisk's body shape sitting on the side of the bed, her head falling every other second as if she was fighting off sleep.

"Sans?" she asked looking over to him. Sans made his way over and moved her so that she was laying down. Crawling into bed with her he pulled the covers over them and started to run his hand through her hair. He learned that she loved the feeling of her hair being played with. "Are you going to stay now?" she asked him. The skeleton stopped his motions and all that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets outside.

"Yeah. I'll stay." he said softly, going back to playing with her soft locks. Frisk pushed herself against her skeleton friend and snuggled into his warmth. If he had on his hoodie he would have zipped her into it. Yet he took it off when he fell asleep the first time around, how stupid of him. Closing his eye sockets his hand movements started to become slower and slower, till his hand was just resting softly on the side of her head.

* * *

Sans twitched as the sun burned against his closed eyes. Oh how he hated the sun sometimes, but other then that it was a nice warm feeling. Rolling onto his back he sat up slowly rubbing the back of his head. He had noticed that Frisk was already up and that wasn't much of a shocker. Getting up from his mattress he took a look around his room for his hoodie. He would have sworn that he put it on his desk chair, or maybe the floor somewhere, but it was no where. Taking another look around he heard his door open, looking back he seen none other then Frisk. What was she wearing? Just the object he had been looking for. She gave him a cheerful smile and he knew she wasn't going to give him the hoodie back anytime soon. She was faster then him and so the only way to get it from her was to trap her with his magic.

"Alright Frisk, I'll give you a warning." Sans said holding out his hand. "Give me the hoodie or you're turning blue." he said leaning forward a bit, waiting for the woman before him to answer. Frisk looked like she was thinking about it, so Sans left her to think. It was her choice if she was going to take it off or if it was going to be him.

"No. I like it." she said with that same smile on her face. "After all it looks good on me. I might still be short but it still looks like a short dress on me." she chimed from her spot on the other side of the room. Sans felt his eye socket twitch, was this some crude joke Undyne had her doing? However, now that he looked her over he did notice that there didn't seem to be anything under his hoodie.

"H-hey uh Frisk?" Sans asked turning a light shade of blue. "You're wearing something under that right?" he asked just making sure before he just took the fabric away from her. After all that would be an awkward situation. Frisk nodded her head with that same smile on her face and Sans felt his face calm down a bit. Leaving out a sigh his eye started to glow and he used his magic to pull the girl closer to him. "Good, now if you will just hand it over." Sans said closing his eyes for a moment. "Then I won't have to make this to hard on you." he said looking back up to Frisk. Frisk thought again for a moment before shaking her head once again. Oh how he wished he was able to punish her in such a dirty way. "Fine, fine." Sans said moving his other hand up to take hold of the zipper. Frisk looked down as Sans pulled at the mettle object. He pulled it down just a tad bit before he noticed she wasn't wearing anything under it. He pulled his hand back right away and the girl before him tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you said!?" he yelled out as blue took over his face.

"I am wearing something. Alphys said-"

"Damn Alphys." Sans said putting his hand down. Frisk hit the floor and Sans was fast at pulling her back up, he could tell the poor girl was a bit dazed. "Sorry Frisk!" he called out setting her to her feet. Frisk shook her head a bit as she regained her thoughts, everything moved way to fast for her. "What did she tell you?" he asked scared of what the anime nerd had told the girl he liked.

"Alphys said that if I wore these then you wouldn't be able to lie to me."

"Just me?"

"Yes just you."

"Why just me?"

"That's what she said."

"And you believe her?"

"Not a word."

"Then why?"

"Because... I wanted to know if you liked me the same way I liked you." Frisk admitted. Sans had to blink a few times to know if he was dreaming or not. This was something out of a day dream, or maybe a sweet start to a nightmare. Sans just laughed a bit before looking back at the adult girl before him.

"If I liked you?" Sans asked to clear it up. Frisk nodded slowly her eyes never leaving his eye sockets. "Damn Alphys, this was bound to happen." Sans said under his breath before nodding his head. "Yeah Frisk, I like ya... A lot." Sans admitted as he looked away. Frisk just pulled him into a hug and he slowly hugged her back. It was as if she had been waiting for him to tell her or something.

"I knew you did, I just wanted to hear it from you." she chimed. Sans left out a soft chuckle as he held the girl of his dreams. This was a dream right? There was no way Frisk would have known this, there was no way she was just going to accept this. "Alphys told me a while back... So I asked Papyrus about it, sure enough he knew as well about your feelings for me." Frisk said as she stuffed her face into Sans shirt. It wasn't as soft as his hoodie but that object was keeping her warm, and clothed at the moment.

"Please don't let me be dreaming." Sans said trying to make sure that this all wasn't in his mind. Frisk pulled away before softly kissing the skeletons teeth. The white in Sans eyes vanished and Frisk shook him lightly to get him to wake up.

"Sans? Sans are you okay?" she called out to him. "Sans? Sans!" she called out still shaking his knocked out form.

* * *

"What!?" Sans asked sitting up in his bed. Frisk was over him looking down at him with confusion on her face. "Huh?" he asked looking around before noticing that he was just woken up from the best dream of his life. Frisk just laughed as she bent down and kissed him on the teeth. "Frisk?" he asked overly confused as to what was going on.

"You were still sleeping, so Papyrus sent me up to wake you. You have an hour till we have to meet everyone." She said with that same sweet smile. Sans placed the back of his hand on his head before looking at Frisk, now aware of what she was wearing.

"Frisk?" Sans asked pointing it out. Frisk just giggled and sat back on her knees. Sure she wasn't touching the skeleton but it was good enough for her.

"You were muttering about me wearing your hoodie in your sleep, so I put it on like you asked." she chimed. Oh god how he was so turned on right now. How was this possible, He knew for a fact he wasn't dreaming but still he felt like he wasn't fully awake. "Do you not like it?" Frisk asked tilting her head. Yeah this was real life, Frisk was still Frisk after all.

"I love it on you Frisk. You should wear it out later, you'll need it more then me." Sans laughed awkwardly. Frisk gave a soft pout before turning her head away from the skeleton. "Uh what's wrong now kid?" Sans questioned before he was able to stop himself. The word kid just jumped out and now he waited for the rant again.

"I told you I'm not a child any more! I am an 18 year old adult woman who just so happens to keep you all free from humans." Frisk ranted with a red blush on her face. Yeah this was the girl that Sans fell in love with. She wasn't weak and that's what he loved most about her.

"It's funny." Sans said looking up to her. Frisk gave him a confused look before looking down at his hands that were placed on her hips with slight surprise. "You keep us all free up here, yet you have me tied around your finger." Sans chuckled as he softly ran his thumb back and forth on her thigh. Frisk just smiled as she moved down to kiss his teeth once again. "How long have you known?" Sans asked looking up to Frisk. She used one of her arms to keep her up well the other pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"A while now, you talk in your sleep sometimes, the talk you had with Alphys and Undyne last night confirmed it. That and this morning Undyne told me, Alphys vouched for her too." Frisk laughed. Sans just hummed noting to kill the two girls later. "Papyrus also knew, he said you were talking about me one night when you crashed on the couch. Some rather explicit things." she chimed from her spot above him. Sans laughed as he took the upper hand and pushed the girl onto her back. Green eyes looked up to Sans with slight curiosity in them.

"Kid you're about to have a bad time." Sans smiled form above her. Frisk giggled as his left hand started to pull down the zipper on his hoodie.

"We have an hour, can you finish up by then?" she asked looking over to the clock on his wall. Sans followed her gaze before looking back down to her shining green eyes.

"We might be a bit late, after all I have a cherry that needs picking." Sans winking. Frisk turned beat red before she pulled his head down into another soft kiss.

"Just as long as you don't hurt it's tree to much, after all it will have to stay standing." Frisk joked back. Sans thought about it for a moment before looking up to the wall. Thinking for a moment his gaze fell back down to Frisk and shrugged.

"I'll make sure to water it first then." he said as he opened his mouth. Frisk blinked in amusement at the fangs that came into view. Sans eye flashed and her eyes went from his eye to where his new tongue was. The amazed look that came to her face just made this whole thing better for Sans. Oh how he has waited to show her what his magic could really do. Moving down to her neck he licked it before slowly biting down. Frisk left out a moan at the new feeling and Sans just basked in the sounds she made. Oh how they made him want her more, they were what started to test his sanity, Frisk was testing his control, oh how he was losing this battle.

"Sans!" Frisk cried out as he bit down on her neck. She pushed at his shoulders a bit and the skeleton left her go right away. He gave her a confused look as she tired to catch her breath. "You might want to take this off first." she said pointing down to the open hoodie. Sure it was blue so it wouldn't have made a difference on his part but he still didn't want to dirty it. Helping her out of it he tossed it across the room before taking hold of her neck once again. Again the moans flooded from her as she wiggled around in his grasp. Moving his hand down he was rather displeased with the fabric that still cling to her body. Pulling at it a bit he waited for her to end their fun before it began, but he was greeted with more moans. Taking it as a green light he slowly slipped off the fabric before heading for his own shorts. Moving just a bit he slipped out of them rather easy. Frisk seemed to catch on with how far he had gotten and once again pushed him slowly away form her neck.

"What?" Sans asked. "Am I going to far?" he questioned to make sure she was still alright with everything. Frisk gave a soft nod before pulling him back into a kiss. Her mouth opened and he knew what she wanted. Slipping his own tongue in he was able to taste every inch of her mouth. She was so sweet that he could feel his own bones starting to rot. Oh how he loved her taste, but did she taste this good every where else? Moving from her mouth he could hear her small whine to say she wasn't pleased with him leaving her so soon. Rolling his tongue down to her chest however she seemed to give up on the whole kiss thing.

"Sans." Frisk moaned out as her hips went up a bit. That was new to him, to have her move in such a way, how long was she been holding this in? Had she been fighting it like he had been? Just passing the girls chest he went right to where she wanted it most, after all he needed to get her ready for something else. As soon as his tongue rolled over her woman hood the most amazing noise came from her mouth. Her hands pulled at the sheets beside her and Sans kept himself from laughing. How he wanted to make a bad pun over this but he would save it for later. Pushing one of her legs onto his shoulder he bit into the skin making Frisk twitch in such impressive ways. Moving his tongue over the now red body part he slowly bite his way back to his main prize.

"Looks like we'll be late." he sung from his spot looking to the clock. Frisk looked down face burning red from this whole thing. She didn't look to pleased with him so Sans had to fix it. His tongue went right in and Frisk left out an erotic moan. Her head went back and her leg pulled him closer to her, if it was possible. Taking his time to taste every bit of her he could he slowly removed the muscle before moving back up to her splotched neck. Good thing she was covering up or questions would be asked.

"Just do it already..." Frisk cried out trying to hide her dark red blush. Sans chuckled as he pulled off his shirt, only to feel Frisk pulling at his boxers with her toes. Helping her get him out of his restrictions he was greeted with a shocked red face. It had been her first time after all, what was he to expect from her. At least he's the only one who gets to taste her, he would take out anyone who would try to take her from him. Pulling her down against him, Frisk slowly started to move her hips. That was more then needed for him to understand she didn't want to wait. Sans slowly moved himself and looked at Frisk for the go ahead. Looking over to the clock Frisk nodded before Sans slowly pushed his magical member into her. The moan that escaped her mouth was something new but it was so amazing Sans could almost feel his own release already coming.

"Frisk, you have to calm down a bit. You're so tight I won't be able to last as long as I wanted to." Sans tried to laugh off the awkward words that escaped his mouth. Frisk just peeked up at him before pulling him down closer to her. She opened her mouth again and Sans swallowed before he claimed her mouth again. His tongue taking over her sweet taste all over again. Moving his lower body slowly Frisk started to get the rhythm of his thrusts. Moving back onto him as he pushed closer to her. It felt like the two were tangled up in each other for hours but it had only been about half an hour or so. They did have to make this fast after all.

"Sans..." Frisk choked out as she pushed the other away. Sans looked down to her his hot breath tangling up with her own. "I'm going to." Frisk didn't have time to finish as she left out a rather loud moan. God Sans was hoping no one was around to hear that erotic noise. It didn't take long for Sans to finish, the blue seed filled Frisk to the rim and the girl below him left out another erotic cry. Sans took a moment to breath, still fully in his lover just soaking up the moment they had together. After a short silence he pulled out and fell next to Frisk with harsh breaths.

"Damn Frisk. That was hot." Sans said looking over to his lover. Frisk left out a giggle as she moved onto her side to face him.

"It feels so wired, I can feel it leaking out of me." Frisk said through her pants. Sans had never felt like he wanted to love someone so hard in his life. "Ah? Sans?" Frisk asked looking at his dazed face. Sans just laughed pulling her into a tight hug.

"I just noticed how in love I am with you." he stated against her shoulder. Frisk giggled as she snuggled up to him, even in her worn out state she still gave such amazing hugs.

"I love you too Sans." she said closing her eyes. Sans was the first to sit up as he remembered the time. "What?" Frisk asked looking behind her at the clock. They had only five minutes to clean up and get Frisk walking before they had to get out of the house.

"Damn. We're going to be late." Sans said rubbing his skull. Frisk sat up wincing a bit before leaning on her lover.

"Fast shower?" she asked him with a knowing smile.

"Fast shower." he said picking her up and walking to the bathroom. She never thought he could baby her so much as he did in a single day, boy was she wrong. Though in the end Sans was right, he was wrapped around her finger. However the questions as to why they were late was awkward, along with Frisk's small limp.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry the smut was rushed and crappy, I'm just getting back into writing and boy it's been a long time for that stuff. *Awkward laugh here* So I hope you liked it! I might redo this later if I get time and get back into the swing of Smut. For now! Peace out my Ducklings! MD OUT!**


End file.
